Legends of the Wasteland
Legends of the Wasteland 'is a compilation of all the history and stories that take place in the post-apocalyptic future hinted at in the final episode of the Juniper Lee's Adventures Series episode Enter The Justice Guardians. this timeline takes place in a distant future where civilization fell and adventure teams outlawed. History Shortly after the defeat of Venger, word quickly spread that Jeffrey Dragonheart of the Justice Guardians had achieved a new form with limitless power. fearing that he had finally been outclassed Set the God of Chaos left earth to travel the cosmos, until he to can achieve a new form and crush his enemies once and for all. during Sets departure from earth the planet became prosperous and enjoyed 10 long years of peace. until one day the clouds grew dark, and fire rained from the sky, Set had returned for his decade-old revenge. this time with an all-new all powerful form known as Radiant Set. the adventure teams of earth rallied to defend it but to no avail, even as a combined unit they were no match for the and improved god of chaos. over the next 4 year's every major city had fallen and the governments of the world had crumbled. plant life started to die and the water became too salty to drink from. fearing his planet might crumble away too quickly Set created a new company to run the world's resources and economy called the Apocalypse Corporation and appointed Cleo Quinzel the new CEO. with her wealth and ingenuity she could keep the world from fully falling apart and keeping all the people under their control. in the following 6 year's Set grew tired of earth and abandoned it completely head off back into space hoping to find new purpose, leaving the corrupt Apocalypse Corp to continue to oppress the people.during this time rebel adventure teams started to form including Jennifer Lee and her resistance and the Justice Guardians Beyond. Important People '''Jennifer Lee ' is the future daughter of Juniper Lee and Marcus Conner. she is a strong willed and determined warrior, who refuses to the let post-apocalyptic society she was born into get the better of her. She spends all of her time honing her skills and training to be the best fighter she can be. unlike the Te Xuan Ze's of the past who keep order and balance between humans and magic, Jennifer holds a strong prejudice towards magical creatures and normally beats up and kills monsters even if they aren't doing anything wrong. She feels that they are partly to blame for the world ending up the way it did. 'CyberCop '(also known as '''Matthew MacNeil) is the future son of She-Ra and an as of yet unspecified father. in a post-apocalyptic future where Adventure Teams are outlawed and most of the originals have disbanded. CyberCop still believes in what his mother fought for with the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew so he fights to keep her memory alive and helping people who are weaker than others, as he once was before his cybernetic implants. Ray Ray Lee '''is the younger Brother of Juniper Lee, after the apocalypse June disappeared and the team disbanded. leaving Ray Ray to continue to the fight by himself. until one day he was knocked unconscious during a night mission in the forest. he woke up in his kitchen surrounded by the rotting corpses of his family who had all had their hearts eaten by a psychopathic Sabrina Spellman. he was about to be next until his restraints had loosened enough for him to break free and escape into the mountains there he dedicated all his time and effort into training and mastering the mystic arts. he has become very cold and bitter to the world no longer the once happy and playful boy he was as a child. he hates the world for taking his friends and family from him and only cares about himself now. '''Radiant Set is a new all-powerful form achieved by Set God of Chaos. unlocked when Set tapped into the same magic energy that granted Jeffrey Dragonheart his Ultimate form. it took Set 10 long years to finally reach this form because the method of gaining it involves having a pure heart. this was no easy task for a malevolent god like Set but with plenty of training, he too obtained unlimited power in his new Radiant form. Set then traveled back to earth to claim what he feels should be rightfully his and with little effort at all managed to take over the world. Radiant Set is the reason the sole reason the future ended up the way it did and he could not care less about the people he had to step on to get it this way. Xion is one of the two main leaders of the Justice Guardians Beyond. She feels that the world will always need the Justice Guardians and feels that the world needs them now more than ever. She tries very hard to maintain the good name that her father and uncle had built up, always putting the morals of the team first and doing what's right even if what's right isn't necessarily easy. Xion knows that her team has faced Set and Cleo more than anyone else which makes them best qualified to defend the earths from them. along the way she often comes into conflicts with Jennifer Lee about how to restore peace to the earth. where as Jen had a hard direct approach Xion knows that love and friendship are the most powerful forces in the world and puts her faith in that being the real end to this apocalyptic nightmare. Lily Yuki is the second main leader of the Justice Guardians Beyond. She and her team travel around the Wasteland restoring peace whenever they can. she feels that if you do enough good in a bad world, in time the good will eventually outweigh the bad. Lily has always had a very optimistic viewpoint just like her family. she has deck duel monsters at her disposal. and carries a pistol that Jennifer Lee gave her to defend herself in the harsh reality. Jennifer thinks that Lily is soft and is constantly trying to get her to leave the Justice Guardians Beyond and fight with her. Sabrina Spellman is a witch who went mentally insane after the apocalypse. one night during one of her delusional episodes she thought she could reunite her team if only she could find their leader Juniper, though no one has seen or heard from her in years she knew of a way she might be able to locate her. so she retrieved the brain of Saw Boss that had been perfectly preserved in the cold vacuum of space, and performed a forbidden mystical brain transplant, now Sabrina could use SawBoss'es psychic powers to locate all the lee's and eat their hearts for killing Sawboss all those years ago. She did manage to kill Barbara, Michael and Dennis but lost Ray Ray Lee. Now the sinister psychic witch stalks the wasteland hunting the remaining members of the Lee family and any other Adventure team or traveler who makes the mistake of crossing her path. Jeffrey Dragonheart is one of the two leaders of the original Justice Guardians and one of the leaders in the rebellion against Apolcalypse Corp. He somewhat blames himself for indirectly causing this future to happen, but strongly believes that he and his family and friends can restore the future. Aqua Dragonheart is the wife of Jeffrey Dragonheart. As the "Queen of the Justice Guardians", she makes it her duty to take care of the team and be a voice of reason to everyone, especially to Jeffrey, Jaden, Xion, Lily and most of all, Jennifer. Trivia * Most of this was lore that was going to be featured in the third season of The NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee. * this is the only information we know so far, If you're Adventure Team was lucky enough to survive tell the world their story. Category:Written Stories